Dongeng Ngaco
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Berawal dari Bawang Merah Bawang Putih, berakhir dengan Malin Kundang. Authornya Hatsune Miku  tanya aja orangnya . Fell free to review.


Merodine V Presented

**Dongeng aneh**

Disclaimer : Seluruh konten didalam cerita bukan milik Merodine

Kata Sambutan (?) :

Sebelum baca, saya ingatkan kalau cerita ini ngaco, gajelas, dkk. Yah, mohon mangap, eh maaf deh. Soalnya author lagi nghayal yang nggak-nggak pas ngetik nih fic. Daripada jadi hal negatif, mending nulis nih fic deh. Yep, sekian deh basa-basinya yang basi banget ini.

* * *

><p>Ehem.. Ceritanya kita mulai ya? Ok.. Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita bernama Hatsune Miku. Sayang, hidupnya tak seindah wajahnya (?). Miku adalah saudara tiri Akita Neru, adik yang kejam. Belum lagi ibu tiri Miku yang kejam, bernama Meiko. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Miku. Sekian dan terimaka- #plak! (digaplok negi)<p>

"Hidup gue sengsara banget dah!" ucap Miku kesel.

"Lah terus maunya diapain lagi? Terserah dah tuh cerita mau dilanjutin kayak gimana. Gue lagi males ngetik banyak-banyak. Bye!" sang author pun pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya.

Yaudah, gue aja yang lanjutin ceritanya ya?

Miku (sebagai author) P.O.V

Well, hidup Miku nggak se-SENGSARA itu loh kawan-kawan! Miku masih diberkahi oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dia dikirimkan dua orangtua peri yang bernama Cosmo dan Wanda. Sehari-harinya, Miku selalu dilayani bagaikan permaisuri dan selalu mengerjai adik tirinya, Akita Neru.

"Aku mau Neru jadi orang yang blak-blakan!" pintaku pada kedua orangtua periku. Cling! Permintaanku pun terkabul.

Tiba-tiba Akita Neru berlari menuju kamarku dan berkata, "Aa.."

"Hap!" aku tau dia mau ngikutin Kak Joni, makanya aku sumpel duluan mulutnya. "Mau bilang ada upil, kan?" tanyaku. Neru menggeleng. Yaudah, aku buka aja mulutnya.

"Anu, Miku.. Kutang lo dicolong!" ucap Neru. Berbarengan dengan siaran di TV yang mengatakan, "Maling Kutang ternyata beraksi kembali"

"Astaga! Itu kan sebenernya kutang Meiko yang gue kasih stiker negi!" ucapku kaget.

"What the- Mikuuuu!" Meiko langsung ngamuk dan mengejarku. Dengan speed ala Eyeshield 21, aku dapat menghindari terkaman Meiko.

Sekarang, dibawah matahari yang terbenam, aku berjalan menyusuri anaknya anak sungai. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali ke rumah dan menemui ibu, Neru, bahkan Cosmo dan Wanda. Aku pun terduduk lemas di pinggir sungai.

"Cewek, punya makanan ga?" aku mendengar suara dari dalam sungai. Aku pun melihat seekor Magikarp disana.

"Mm.. Aku hanya punya ini. Ambil!" aku melemparkan steak negi terakhir milikku. Magikarp itu pun memakannya dan langsung berubah menjadi seekor Gyarados.

"Terimakasih! Tapi kok pahit banget ya? Ga enak pula.."

Heh? Dasar ga tau terimakasih!

Hatsune Miku use Negi Slash! It's super effective! Gyarados fainted!

Yak! Dan akhirnya Gyarados itu malah jadi patuh kepadaku. Aku pun punya ide untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga teri, eh tiriku. Aku pun segera pulang dan menghancurkan rumahku sendiri. Jadi, Neru dan Meiko akan tinggal di kolong halte busway aja! Hahaha.. Tapi.. Gue juga tidur dimana?

Akhirnya, kami bertiga (minus Gyarados yang balik ke sungai) ngontrak rumah di daerah Pontianak. Ga tau? Yang dideket terowongan Casablanca tuh! Masih ga tau? Itu tuh yang dipake buat syuting film 'Air Terjun Pengantin' sama 'Menculik Mpok Nori'. Udah tau kan? Sip deh!

Kehidupan kami tenteram disana, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat bahagia. Meskipun kami tinggal dirumah yang tergolong RSSSSSSS, alias Rumah Sangat Sederhana Sampai-Sampai Selonjoran Saja Susah. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi, semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Sebagai avatar yang telah lama menghilang, aku pun mengalahkan raja api dengan jurus pengendalian Negi-ku. Rumah kontrakan kami kebakaran atas pertarunganku dengan raja api. Alhasil, aku harus bekerja mencari uang untuk membayar ganti rugi kepada pemilik kontrakan.

Aku pun memutuskan menjadi maid di kediaman Uzumaki. Tuanku, Naruto, sangat terobsesi menjadi Hokage di desa Konoha. Karena udah nggak kuat~ (sambil joget ala 7icons), aku pun pindah kerjaan.

Next, aku mencoba menjadi seorang gitaris di sebuah band bernama Houkago Tea Time. Advisor kami yang bernama Sawako senang sekali mendandani aku sebagai maid. Bassist kami yang bernama Akiyama Mio paling sering kena sial oleh Sawako. Setelah beberapa kali manggung, posisiku digantikan oleh gitaris kucing, err.. Iya sih kucing. Namanya Azusa Nakano. Yaudah, aku keluar dari band itu dan cari kerjaan lain.

Sekarang aku jadi Mist Guardian di keluarga mafia bernama Vongola. Bos kami, Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah bos baru. Dia merupakan anak didik Reborn dan dilatih menjadi bos mafia Vongola generasi ke-sepuluh, keturunan ke-delapan (?). Setelah menang melawan Waria, eh Varia maksudnya, posisiku digantiin sama si pala nanas, alias Mukuro Dokuro. Yaudah, aku pindah kerjaan lagi deh sekarang.

Pas ada lowongan, aku masuk menjadi shinigami di Soul Society. Aku jadi wakil kapten batalyon ke-sekian (lupa cuy) dan kaptenku adalah Hitsugaya, cowok yang so cold menurutku. Dia kok keliatan shota ya dimataku? Kayak Lenny gitu deh.. Well, karirku disini juga nggak terlalu lama. Setelah wanita dada melon masuk dan menggantikan posisi aku, aku keluar dari Soul Society.

Duit yang udah aku kumpulin ternyata kurang sedikit lagi buat mengganti kontrakan itu. Akhirnya aku putuskan jadi author Fanfiction paruh waktu di kediaman Merodine. Nggak enaknya disini adalah setan-setannya Yamigawa yang selalu iseng pas malem-malem. Setelah gajian pertamaku (Merodine: sejak kapan kami mau ngegaji lo? Ada juga lo kami gergaji!), aku pun hengkang dari tempat kerjaan yang idiot + gajelas ini#plak!dger!gusrak!kabooom!ngeoong!

Setelah cukup, aku pun membayar ganti rugi kontrakan itu. Ternyata, duitnya masih ada sisanya. Aku mendengar perut aku udah kruyuk-kruyuk alias laper. Aku pun memutuskan membeli Indomie. Aku seduh dan aku makan sampai aku kenyang. Ini ceritaku, mana ceritamu?

Oke, kembali ke laptop! Eh, salah..

Oke, kembali ke T-K-P! Eh, jadi OVJ dah tuh..

Oke, balik ke cerita! Sekarang aku pun sudah hidup bahagia di Jakarta. Aku pergi merantau dan berpisah dengan ibuku yang jelek nan galak itu (Meiko: awas lo ya!). Aku sekarang sudah berkeluarga. Nama suamiku adalah BaKaito Shion. Dan sesuai iklan KB yang ada Shireen Sungkar dan Teuku Wisnu, kami hanya memiliki dua.. Belas anak.#gusrak!

Becanda deh.. Gue sama BaKaito belom punya anak. Males bikin. Kaito sendiri udah kayak Bang Toyib kagak pake pulang. Alesan bilang papa lagi kerja lah, buat beli beras dan sebongkah berlian. Duitnya aja dipake semua buat jajan es krim.

Yah, pada suatu hari aku dan Kaito hendak pulang kampung. Aku akan kembali menemui ibu tiriku dan Neru. Aku ternyata sudah nggak diakui lagi setelah sampai di pelabuhan dan bertemu Meiko dan Neru yang lebih kayak monyet, eh kaya raya maksudnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku nggak pernah punya anak sepertimu!" ucap Meiko dan mendorongku. Kaito dengan santainya makan es krim, nggak peduli sama istrinya yang dianiaya.

"Ibu, ini aku, Miku!" ucapku sambil merengek.

"Kamu siapa, Miku?" ucap Neru ikut-ikutan.

"Lo bego deh, Ru. Kalau lo ga kenal gue, masa lo tau nama gue Miku sih?"

"Eh, gue salah baca skrip!" bantah Neru.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang kalian tidak ingin mengakui diri ini sebagai anak dan saudara kalian sendiri." ucapku dengan angle terbaikku.

"Yaudah! Hush! Hush!" aku pun ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku sendiri. Aku menangis sejadi-jadian, sejadi-jadinya maksud aku. Kaito pun mendekat kepadaku, memelukku, kemudian bertanya, "Mereka tadi siapa?"

Plak! Negiku mendarat dengan indah di pipi BaKaito. Tuh orang otaknya lemot amat dah! Pentium setengah kali tuh processor-nya. Yaudahlah nggak penting. Yang aku pikirin saat ini adalah mengapa mereka tidak mau menerimaku sebagai anak mereka? Setelah apa yang aku perbuat untuk mereka.. Setelah bekerja jadi maid, gitaris, mafia, shinigami, author, tukang sayur (kapan?), de el el, ternyata mereka membuangku sekarang? Astaga.. Betapa hancur hatiku.. Aku pun bernyanyi,

"Hancur.. Hancur hatiku.." dari awal sampai akhir lagu aku hanya mengulangi kata-kata itu. Ga kreatif kan? Bodo amat, yang nyiptain lagunya juga bukan gue toh? Hehehe..

Hatiku hancur-sehancurnya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan Kaito bengong dengan sebodoh-bodohnya. Tapi, aku marah. Aku merasa dendam. Gyarados-ku nongol kembali di tengah laut. Petir-petir menyambar, bagaikan Lambo yang sedang mengamuk dan dikejar-kejar oleh Gokudera dengan Uri-nya. Hujan turun deras dan lebat karena Yamamoto lagi pengen main hujan-hujanan. Aku menyeringai licik sepeti Raito Yagami sambil nari Caramelldansen. Aku tidak akan mundur, meskipun Italy sudah mengibarkan bendera putihnya dan Russia menyanyikan lagu 'kol kol kol' dengan nada 'po pi po'. Dan aku pun menyebutkan doa-ku,

"Semoga jemuran gue ga basah..."

Salah doa! Dasar baka!

"Emm.. Ehm.. Maksudku, semoga ibu tiriku dan Neru dikutuk oleh Tuhan menjadi batu."

Dan tiba-tiba Cosmo dan Wanda nongol dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Badai datang. Dan dengan seketika tumpukan semen Tiga Roda jatuh tepat diatas Meiko dan Neru. Mereka berdua pun langsung berubah menjadi patung batu. Langit pun kembali cerah setelah itu. Berbarengan dengan SM*SH yang nongol nyanyi 'I Heart U'. Aku pun tertawa bahagia, bagaikan L yang berhasil menangkap Kira. Aku langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Dont say Lazy!' disusul lagu 'Aku Bukan Bang Toyib'. Dan akhirnya, Miku pun hidup bahagia untuk selama-lama-lama-lamaaanya.

Sekian...

Fell free to review


End file.
